A day to remember!
by Kira503
Summary: Yoruichi doesn't want to leave Soifon alone while she goes to a meeting. " ill leave you with a good friend of mine" she said as she smiled. first Fanfic so don't be rude!


**Author's note:** this is my very first story. This is a One shot because I want to make sure if I'm good Enough to write chapter's. Until I'm convinced I'll write a long shot:)

" " this is when she's or whoever are talking

' ' this is when there thinking

and there young in this story!

**A Day To Remember**

" Soifon Come Here" Yelled Yoruichi.

" Hai , Yoruichi sama " said young teenage Soifon.

" There you are , well I have to go to a Captain's meeting and I Don't want you all alone , So I'll leave you with a good friend of mine " she said with a big smile. " Hai "Responded Soi fon.

They both walked a very , very long walk and they came across a big mansion. " whoa " was all Soifon could say. They were greeted by an old man with the 6th division haori and an Elegant scarf.

" Yoruichi , are you ready for the meeting?" he asked. ' wow I bet he owns this place , well ofcourse he does why else would he be here' she thought while she inspected it some more.

" of course I am , Kuchiki Taicho May Soifon stay here Till the meeting is over?" she asked. He nodded. " Maiha come and take miss Soifon with my Grandson " he said as a nice woman came up.

" Hai , follow me miss Soifon" she motioned. Too bad Soifon wasn't paying attention , Still observing her surroundings. She felt a tap and turned to see the woman motion her to follow. " Oh Hai , Gomen" she said .

She walked in the mansion even more impressed of all the elegance. She followed ' uh what was her name?' When they arrived in a garden she asked Soifon to wait for a little bit. ' wow its beautiful'. She walked up to a pond and squatted down to see her reflection. She examined her self and smiled then she caught another reflection.

Next to her was a boy with pale skin , Grey eyes and his hair was put up in a pony tail with a red tie. ' so kawai , maybe I'm dreaming' she rubbed her eyes but yet it was still there. " what are you doing?" asked a male voice. She instantly got up to see the Reflection with a neck and body. " Nothing" she blushed.

" okay? Whats your name?" he asked. " Soifon I'm lady Yoruichi's Bodyguard" she responded with a light blush. " your Were cat's bodyguard , wow" he said as he went to sit in a bench. She followed and said with her hands on her hips.

" she is not a Were cat , she is a wondeful , Talented and Beautiful Woman!" she Said. " whatever works for you" he said as he looked up at the sky. She blushed of how cut he looked in that position. ' how cute , eh , No bad Soifon don't fall for him he mean to Yoruichi sama' .

" umm , what's your name?" she asked.

" Kuchiki , Kuchiki Byakuya " he said as he looked straight at her. ' blushies , wait he's a kuchiki oh my god!" she bowed down and apoligized. " I'm sorry for my Behaviour byakuya sama"

he looked very annoyed. ' Damn' he got up an stood in front of her. " please not you to just treat me like a normal person , people always do that and its annoying". She got and nodded . She sighed and so did he.

" so what do you like to do?" he asked. " eh excuse me?" she said really confused. " what do you like to do?" he repeated himself. " Um I don't know actually you see I barely get any free time" she said.

" I see , well let's get some tea and if you want we can spar?" he said. " Hai , sure why not".

She followed him inside the mansion. They gave so many turns , she got dizzy and finally they arrived at the Kitchen. " don't you ever get lost , I mean I don't even remember where we came from?" she said as she rubbed her temple's.

" Not really I got used to it , Maiha can you prepare us some tea and I think someone spilled juice?"

he said. " Hai Byakuya sama I'll send some one to clean it up" we heard her yell. They sat on top of the counter when a girl cam and cleaned the spill , Byakuya thanked her and she blushed.

But he didn't seem to notice. ' wow is he always this cold' thought soifon. " let's go to the living room and drink our tea there" he said. She followed and saw the girl glaring at her but she ingnored it.

" Umm Byakuya can I ask you something?" she asked . He nodded and she sighed. She took a deap breath. " do you always act like this?"

"how?"

" you know all serious and stuff?"

" I have to or my maid's wont take me seriously"

" oh?"

"why do you ask?"

" no reason!" she sighed ' at least I know why so he must be softer?' she thought

they arrived at the living room and sat on futon's . there tea arrived and the same girl came along with other two girls.

" I'll return in a couple of minutes" he announced. " stay here " he orderd. ' I'm not a dog'.

She was alll alone with the girls. They all glared at her. But she didn't notice that Maiha was outside listening.

" Hi I'm Natsumi and are you dating Byakuya sama?". She looked confused. ' me dating Byakuya like that will ever happpen'. She explained to her self. " Um I'm not you see I just barely met him today , why you ask?" she replied. " No reason , I'm so stupid to think you were Dating Byakuya sama?" she grinned.

" and what is that suppose to mean?" she asked really pissed off.

" That Byakuya sama will never like you I bet he is only trying to make you feel better because if you hadn't notice your ugly!" Soifon was really pissed. She pushed her and smacked her in the face . Until all the girls attacked Soifon . She tried to fight back but they hold on to her leg's she fell on the floor. They called her ugly name until she couldn't take it any more. And ran away.

Maiha left to find byakuya to tell her what happened.

She told him everything and also said that she found out who was steeling his shirt's. He was shocked . He ran and went looking for .

Soifon sat near the pond she curled herself in to a ball and cried. ' I've never been humiliated in my life' she heard footsteps .

" You okay Soifon?". ' Its Byakuya' . She nodded he bended down to looked at her face. He realized how pretty she was. That he kissed her . Soifon was shocked but she ignored and kissed him back. He pulled away .

" want to be my girlfriend?" he said as he smiled. " she blushed really dark red. She looked down , only to be lifted by byakuya bridal style. " Yes Byakuya kun" she hugged him and he pecked her on the lips and took her back inside.

**The End**


End file.
